Roleplay:11.Chaos Quest Episode 9:The Return Of The Eighth Emerald!
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! ' Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do I have to say these two:'No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Colors. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders Then afterwards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! # No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) # No using other already used Canons. # NAZO UNLEASHED HASN'T HAPPENED!NO REFERENCES JUST FORESHADOWING! ''' # No Silver he has a role in the future... # IF YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! # No Crossovers yet. # No alternate Futures yet. Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox(Bluray) #Kai The Fox(Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog(Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus(Bluray) #Zenaroid(Bluray) #Eva The Hedgegoose(EpicPIE/Bluray) #Sonic The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Bluray) #Knuckles The Echidna (Bluray) #Zoorod The Echidna (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Bluray) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Geo The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Eggman Nega (Bluray) #Sukendus' Gun Soliders (Bluray) #Dean The Shark (Bluray) #Devon The Shark (Bluray) #Dan the Hedgehog (KFC) #Blade the Hedgehog (KFC) #Darkness the Hegehog(KFC) #Arch the Hedgehog (KFC) #Honey the Hedgehog (KFC) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the SKunk (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100) #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) The Return Of The Eighth Emerald! Part 1:Inside The Emeralds! Sonic:Why did this happen Pedo;We are fully healed! Jack: Guys, I think you should see this because we're inside the EMERALDS! Patricia: Oh my goodness Amy & Patty: Wow! Dan: This is, interesting! Jack: Are we inside an Emerald or turning into one because we've been already Emeralds! Patricia: We need some help, like Sarah or something Sonic:IT's all the Special Stage sI went through to get the emeralds! AH memories! just wish Tails was here to see this! Pedo:Its roomy in here Devon:A guys were is sUKENDUS! Zoorod:Wait a second didn't he fall with us! Apallo: Heh I knew it. Diana: I know how were in here Zoorod:The scanners on my suit indicate that The mix of QUantum Energy along with our Chaos Control sent us hear and healed us1 Axel:I say we train! Eva:You block head! WHAT IF SUKENDUS IS HERE! Jack: Guys, what should we do? Plasma:*Senses*Isn't here but I can sense him ??????:Hmm*Sees Sukendus*Whoa!The General and the Emeralds! *Touche sEmeralds and comes in like a PokéBall* ??????:Hi! Plasma:Hey *Spark in Eye and looks suprised* Amy: Whao! (hugs Sonic for comfort) Sonic:What's happening? Plasma:I can see! Sukendus is defeated and can't reach the emeralds...Although if he wakes up were all finished! Isaiah: What about... ZENAROID?! Amy: And EggPlankton? Jack: If you mean EggPlankton, he has escaped Isaiah: Amy, EggPlankton's a wuss, better to let him flee. Patty: (notices EggPlankton holding the 8th Emerald) Don't look now, but there's EggPlankton just holding up another Emerald. I feel uncomfortable Jack: Oh yeah, we're inside the Chaos Emerald Isaiah: Are we sealed permanently?! If so, us as a Chaos emerald, in my theory, '''if a being or being is/are sealed into a chaos emerald, the being or beings '''will suffer eternal life in it, unless the emergance of another will be resurrected from its clutches of the emeralds... if not, the being's power will be absorbed into the users body! '''WAIT! This is a special stage! With all of us, it'd be a snap! Apallo: Blast away Isaiah:... (The 8th Emerald isn't freed until they complete the Special Stages) Knux:SO which one first! Sonic:How about Blue Sphere! Even if were stuck in here Sukendus will touch the emeralds wake us and-- Shadow:Will kick his sorry ass! Sonic: ':D Yeah Shadow thats the first thing to say... Chaos:*Comes Over*Blargee mech Toopac. Metal Plasma:*Translation*Hey Sonic,So you finally got sealed in the Emeralds with your friends just complete each Emeralds Special STage and it'll be ok! ANd where is Tails. Sonic:*Clutches Fist* Apallo: Ok Sence Sonic Knuckles and Amy an d Shaodow have the most experience they lead Jack, Patricia & Patty: Ok! Amy: Let's go! (nO ONE DIT FOR A BIT) Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Chaos Quest